CHANGE
by arturven
Summary: Luego de una broma de los Hermanos Clovers hacia el Agente Mike, este toma su venganza...y lo hace, aunque no de la manera que este esperaba. (Parte del universo de "Una nueva vida y Un largo camino"; M por contenido sexual). ONE SHOT


**(Arturven) Hola mis queridos amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta bella semana santa (NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE NECESITABA DORMIR EN ESTA SEMANA UWU).**

**La siguiente historia honestamente no estaba seguro de publicarla, puesto a que no traería mas contenido muevo mas que comedia...pero bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba un One-Shot, y creo que algo mas de comedia a esta bella pagina, no hace daño nunca :3.**

**La siguiente historia se sitúa entre los dos últimos episodios de "Un largo camino", en caso de que cause dudas sobre en que momento cronológico ocurre esto.**

**Igualmente, lo siguiente: (ADVERTENCIA: LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA PUEDE CONTENER LENGUAJE Y ESCENAS EXPLICITAS, QUEDA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO EL LEER Y DAR UNA BUENA IMAGEN MENTAL EN SU CABEZA SOBRE LO QUE SE ESTA DESCRIBIENDO EN SUSODICHAS ESCENAS, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN)**

**Ya sin nada mas, comencemos.**

**.**

Ambos hermanos Clovers habían terminado una sesión especial de entrenamiento con Mike; el zorro, se caracterizaba por ser en varias ocasiones bastante...abusivo con sus discípulos, por lo que, estos, luego de no solo una vez, sino de varias veces e haber sufrido esto, decidieron en jugarle una broma.

Los Clovers decidieron hacer lo siguiente.

En una conversación la semana pasada, Mike se descuido, diciendo que le tenia un gran pánico a las arañas; esta sugerencia de Jhonny fue algo fantástico según su hermano mayor, por lo cual, luego de muchas complicaciones, lograron ingresar a un laboratorio de la Z.I.A en la que tenían a varias arañas, por supuesto, querían tomar solo a una que no fuera venenosa o que no causara mas daño...los ojos de Erik se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio a una araña en especifico.

Esta era la única que no era usada en experimentos, en realidad, era mas bien una mascota debido a que esta no mordía a alguien si uno de sus adiestradores no lo hacia...esta, era una tarántula Goliat de 30 Cm.

(Jhonny) Bro...¿usaras a David?

(Erik) Por supuesto, creo que no hay mejor araña que el.

(Jhonny) No se...hasta a mi me da miedo.

(Erik) No seas tonto, sabes muy bine que ella no muerde, incluso la hemos acariciado...¿no me digas que aun le tienes miedo?

(Jhonny) No es que sea Aracnofobico...pero hasta a mi me asusta.

(Erik) Tranquilo, no haremos mucho...¿sabes lo que haremos?

(Jhonny) Claro, el señor Mike estará en el baño, le ponemos la araña en el piso para que pase por la abertura de la puerta, gritara, no reiremos entre los tres, y listo.

(Erik) Efectivamente Hermanito...vamos, ¿quieres hacerlo o piensas en algo mejor?.

(Jhonny) No, creo que esa es la mejor idea...ademas, ¿que puede salir mal?, ¿nos envenenara?

(Erik) Hey, tampoco bailes con el diablo, eso es traer las malas auras, como decia papa.

(Jhonny) En fin, vamos, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los baños, por las aberturas, lograron ver las patas de Mike quien se encontraba sentado en el inodoro, Jhonny le dijo en un susurro a la araña.

-Muy bien David, ya sabes que hacer, solo camina hacia el señor Mike y dale un buen susto, ¿de acuerdo?

La araña sorprendentemente inteligente, respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza, Erik la dejo en el suelo y esta se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el zorro...no falto decir que los gritos se escucharon en todo el establecimiento (y gritos no muy masculinos por cierto).

Ambos hermanos no dejaban de reírse en el suelo, llorando y con fuertes dolores de estómagos por la risa que ambos no pudieron evitar al hacer dicha acción.

Pero este momento se detuvo cuando comenzaron a ver que Mike, lanzaba ataques de energía a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera apuntar ala araña.

-Alejate!, alejate de mi!, no me muerdas!, AIUUUDAAAAAAAA! :,V

La araña luego de darle un gran susto, regreso hacia donde los hermanos y fueron hacia el antes de que llegasen los demás agentes.

-Señor Mike, ¿que ocurre?. Pregunto Jhonny tratando de ocultar sus risas.

-Un demonio de ocho patas, ojos negros sin ala y recubierto de un aborrecible pelaje, casi me come.

-Pero señor...es solo David. Dijo Erik

-¿y como...esperen...¿la trajeron a propósito?. Pregunto el

-Tal vez...y es "el", por si acaso. Dijo Jhonny.

-Es una PUTA TARÁNTULA. Exclamo mike.

-No puede ofender tanto a los seré vivos señor. Dijo Erik un tanto burlón.

-Mire el lado positivo señor...ahora esta seguro que no tiene nada mas que "expulsar". Dijo Jhonny

-me la van a pagar los dos.

-Lo que usted diga señor -Dijo Jhonny- pero le esperamos mañana.

-Que no sueñe con David en la noche. Dijo Erik.

-LOS DOS LÁRGUENSE OH LES HARÉ UNA LLAVE INGLESA.

Ambos hermanos se habían vengado del sufrimiento que les hacia pasar Mike durante los entrenamiento, estos no pararon de reír hasta su regreso a sus hogar.

Mientras tanto, mike tuvo que soportar la vergüenza de saber lo que le paso, los demás se enteraron de lo ocurrido , y, sobra decir que muchos de sus compañeros se reían de el...sin embargo, este ya tenia algo planeado.

.

Para el día siguen, Jack y Mike comenzaron a entrenar a los muchachos nuevamente, parecía que ambos comenzaban a desarrollar una técnica de Multiplicación, por lo cual se la pasaron casi toda la mañana en ello, ya para medio día, Mike les paso unas bebidas interesantes a los muchachos.

-Hey señor Mike, ¿no esta enojado con nosotros por lo de ayer?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Solamente tomamos a David para que le asustara, no escogeríamos una araña de esas si no supiéramos que no ataca a nadie si no se le ordena. Dijo Erik.

-Oh claro mis amigos, no hay nada malo, se que solo quisieron hacerme una broma...solo no vuelvan a usar una araña, por favor.

Sorprendentemente, Mike se encontraba bastante tranquilo con ello, parecía que en verdad se le había pasado el susto y la ira por lo que les hicieron pasar al zorro; luego de dar un gran sorbo, ambos eruptaron un raro gas rosado.

-Okey, eso si fue raro. Dijo Erik.

-¿Acaso es algo que hace esta nueva bebida?.

-Nop, es algo que le heche. Dijo un Mike en un tono de voz muy malicioso.

-¿!Que¡?. Dijeron ambos hermanos.

-¿Que hiciste ahora baboso?. Pregunto Mona, con un claro ceño fruncido, Mike por su parte no podía evitar ocultar una risa nerviosa, el sudor se manifestaba con parte de su pelaje cerca del rostro, cuando Mona le pregunto que fue lo que le había vertido.

-Bueno...la heche...el "CH2"

Ambos hermanos se encontraban asustados, puesto a que no tenían nada de conociendo de lo que se estaba hablando, con esto, Mona se enfureció y le tomo de la camisa, con cólera le dijo.

-¿Que hiciste que?, ¿tienes idea acaso de lo que hiciste?.

-Eso solo le cambiaría el sabor de la bebida, en aguas negras. Dijo sin pena.

-Alto, que nuestras bebidas sabrían a que?. Pregunto Erik.

-Esa cosa es experimental Mike, Dios sabe que les puede pasar a ellos, si ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que les puede pasar a algún otro mamífero de esta...dimensión.

Al decir eso, ambos hermanos comenzaron a expulsar mas gas rosado,de la boca ,de las orejas, nariz,etc. Ambos tosían a mas no poder con mucha fuerza, tanto y tanto, que una nube de ese color los envolvió a los dos hasta que los dos pudieron..."hablar" nuevamente.

-Por Dios señor Mike, ¿como es que pudo hacernos esto?. Dijo Erik.

-Si solo tomamos a David para un susto, usted sabe que solo come insectos y aves. Dijo Jhonny.

En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Jhonny...¿acaso estas haciendo la voz de una mujer?.

-Te iba a preguntar eso hermano...lo haces bien, pero yo no lo estoy haciendo.

Al dispersarse el humo, ambos se exclamaron por lo dicho; al mismo tiempo, un grito se escucho del otro lado del pasillo proveniente de la boca de Judy, con ello Mona corrió a toda velocidad al lugar, mientras Mike trataba de tranquilizar a los muchachos...si es que así se les podía decir.

-Hey...no esta tan mal...solo mírense.

Con esto, Mike abrió una de las puertas de los casilleros que contaba con un espejo de cuerpo completo...allí se observo...a dos chicas, una de un largo y sedoso cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a los codos, unos ojos azules, junto a ella, una chica de un cabello negro que apenas llegaba a los hombros con unos llamativos ojos verdes.

Mientras las "chicas", se veían asustadas, Mike dijo en un tono Burlesco.

-Bueno, creo que ahora las llamare "Jhoan y Erika".

-Esto no da nada de gracia. Dijo Erik bastante molesto.

-6 años de sufrimiento, teniendo esos músculos...y mira esto, creo que Sol y Valentina tienen mas brazos que nosotros. Dijo Jhonny bastante triste.

-No exageres, no te vez tan flaco...ademas, el efecto fue planteado que durara 24 horas, no puede ser tan malo ser mujer en ese tiempo.

En ese momento, entro Judy algo alterada todavía, con una zorra de pelaje naranja con puntas oscuras en las orejas, ojos verde esmeralda, y con un uniforme de policía, la cual no podía ponerse el chaleco antibalas por sus pechos. Al verla, Mike comento.

-A esta si le salieron grandes las ubres.

-En eso si no lo dudo. Dijo Nick ahora mas calmado.

-Bueno, al menos alguien lo acepto rápido. Dijo Erik.

-Esperen...ustedes...¿que les paso?.

-Mike le hecho un químico experimental de la agencia, y ahora nos hizo mujer. Dijo Erik.

-Espere...si dijo que esta cosa era una broma para nosotros, ¿por que el señor Nick tiene pechos mas grandes que una Kardashan?

-Es que no sabia que bebida iban a agarrar, y les heche a las tres que traje, y cuando tenia las dos entre mis patas, la deje por allí botada.

-Te dije que no podías beberte algo que esta tirado en el suelo. Dijo Judy.

-Pero como quieres que yo me supiera que esto me iba a pasar. Dijo Nick.

Mas tarde estos hablaron con Bogo, y por ser una situación muy inusual, les permitió tener su dia libre, y que para cuando volvieran a la normalidad, los 3 estuvieran nuevamente en el trabajo.

Ese día a Trixie estaba libre, y su pareja luego de contarle lo que le había pasado, esta no podía dejar de reírse ante lo mencionado por el muchacho; Cloy por su parte se quedó estupefacta al saber lo que ocurrió, ahora, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda cuando tenía que hablar con su pareja.

Nick por su parte, en lugar de irse a su casa, este fue ha donde Finnick a pasar el rato, este no dejó de burlarse de el por su nueva..." apariencia", este en un momento se burló colocándose un gorro de bebé, este diciendo.

-oye mami, tengo hambre, ¿tienes leche?.

Con lo que con una sonrisa burlona, este dijo, aún con su nueva voz femenina dijo.

-Claro hijo.

Cuando parecía tratar de desabrochar la camisa para sacar sus pechos...este a velocidad se bajo el cierre del pantalón.

-Espera no!, Esa leche no puto!. Le exclamó el pequeño zorro

.

Erik llego a su casa, esperando que el turno de Cloy terminase dentro de casi 2 horas, con ello, se sentó en el mueble, y al hacer un movimiento con la pierna, este se dio cuenta de algo...

Este se desabrocho el pantalón, y se le bajo la presión arterial al ver lo que tenía entre las piernas; rojo cuál tomate se dejó caer hacia el mueble.

-Maldición, ahora tampoco tengo sable, Ivangel no puede remediar esto, tendré que aguantar esto hasta el medio día de mañana.

En ese momento, se le ocurrió algo que escucho una vez en un programa de sexualidad; este con bastante vergüenza se abrió el pantalón nuevamente y comenzó a frotar su zona intima, su que la sensación al hacerlo fue bastante diferente...al frotarse, una sensación eléctrica muy fuerte recorrió su espina dorsal y se expandió por todo su cuerpo, la sensación de excitación era mucho mas fuerte y difícil de controlar que al ser un hombre.

-Oh Dios...ok, creo que ya quedó comprobado...en verdad, se siente más como una descarga eléctrica.

Este se levantó, temiendo de que hubiera mojado el mueble.

-bueno, no parece y no huele a nada, pero mejor me baño...espero que mi ropa vieja me quedé para este cuerpo.

.

En casa de Jhonny

El muchacho no podía evitar sentirse incómodo al tener pecho de mujer, al tratar de evitar ser visto por la gente, quienes tenían reacción variadas: unos asustados, otros no lo querían ni ver por odio, mié tras que ya algunos ni siquiera le importaba por ser humano.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Trixie, quien se sorprendió al ver que era cierto lo dicho por su pareja.

-Pensé que era una broma. Dijo la loba.

-Pues me temo que no -Dijo el muchacho-, el señor Mike dijo que esto durará al menos 24 horas, así que no hay mucho que hacer, voy al baño mientras tanto, si quieres, podemos pedir una pizza para más tarde.

Cuando el muchacho paso adelante de la loba, esta le dijo.

-Te vez muy bien.

Esto llamo la atención del muchacho, por lo que este pregunto.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Sólo digo que te queda muy bien, no es por hablar de mas, pero no me importaría darle a una chica con ese cuerpo.

Jhonny no pudo evitar reírse nerviosamente y sonrojarse al escuchar eso, por lo que este se dirigió al baño, Trixie se fue a la cocina a revisar su celular.

-Muy bien, veamos a ver que te es el mejor para dormir.

En ese momento, se escuchó a una voz femenina gritar desde el baño, al ir, vía Jhonny salir del baño con su rostro rojo mirando hacia abajo, al preguntarle que pasó, esta pregunto que pasó, con lo cual respondió Jhonny muy nervioso.

-Yo...yo no...no t-tengo...yo no...hay Dios, ¿cómo iré al baño ahora?

Trixie no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reírse ante lo que pensó que pasó y en realidad fue así.

Luego de calmarlo y explicarle lo que debía de hacer, luego de unos minutos, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Jhonny pidió por mensaje de texto a la pizzería más cercana.

Al terminar dicha acción, su pareja se tiro en cima de el, al estar cara a cara, pudo sentir que sus pechos con los de la loba, la chica no pudo evitar reírse, esta dijo.

-Oye, creo que tienes pechos más grandes que los míos.

-Tu eres una verdadera chicas, debes ser tu.

-Déjame ver.

Trixie retrocede un poco y se metió rápidamente por debajo de la camiseta de Jhonny, sobresaltándolo, puesto a que este solo tenia su camiseta, este escucho como su pareja decía en un tono de voz fantasioso.

-Tan suaves y pachoncitas.

Jhonny entre una risa nerviosas le dijo.

-Jejej, okey, creo que ya puedes salirte de allí.

Trixie le puso su dedo indice en la boca y le dijo.

-Shhh...5 minutos mas.

.

Nicholas se encontraba tranquilo en la cocina de la mansión, aunque un tanto aburrido, (luego de por poco meterle la verga en la boca a Finnick :v ), ya el resto de sus amigos se encontraban ocupados o no querían estar con el, y cuando salio, una buena cantidad de mamíferos trato de manosearle en su camino de las compras.

-Diablos, creo que debería comprar una de esas consolas de video-juegos que tiene los muchachos...creo que Jhonny ya dejo de usar su PS4, tal vez debería pedírsela prestada.

En ese momento, llego Judy, luego de una sesión de entrenamiento y correr 10K de ida y vuelta.

-Hasta que al fin llegaste zanahorias, ten, toma el vaso de leche tibia que me pediste -le da una vaso con leche- y perdón si esta tibia, pero no había fría.

-No te preocupes, el doctor dijo que era mejor así.

-Que bien, casi me desmayo sirviendotela. Dijo algo burlón el zorro.

-Ay, eres una zorrita muy dramática. Dijo Judy de manera burlona.

-HEY!, solo por que ahora no tenga miembro y ahora una boobis mas grandes que tu cabeza, no quiera decir que deje de ser hombre.

-Lo que digas querida.

Judy, ya para este punto, se había tranquilizado con el tema de Nick, ahora incluso realizaba algunas bromas sobre ella, al sentarse en la mesa y al comenzar a escuchar música con su reproductor, vio en la mesa algunas de las cosas que compro Nick, lasaña congelada, vegetales, jugos naturales, y junto a esta la factura de todo lo que estaba anotado.

Por mera curiosidad, esta leyó lo que trajo, y en verdad le trajo todo lo que ella le pidió...excepto la leche que le había pedido, esto le pareció muy extraño, puesto a que no le parecía coherente que la pagara en otra factura.

Trato de la manera mas disimulada posible, pero no encontró ninguna leche o ningún envase de leche en ninguna parte, guardado o botado en algún cesto de basura, por lo que esta fue con Nick y le pregunto.

-Nick cariño...de casualidad, ¿donde esta la leche con la que me serviste?.

Nicholas no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, con lo cual respondió en un tono de voz burlón.

-Bueno, pensé que te gustaría probarla desde la fuente. Dijo el zorro mientras mirabas sus "dos milagros".

Ante esto Judy escupió la leche que aun no había tragado, mientras el zorro reía y reía a mas no poder, en ello Judy, Judy le lanzo el vaso mientras le decía.

-Eres un depravado a veces, ¿lo sabias?. Dijo la coneja.

-Que una conejita muy dramática.

-Lo que digas...¿y si nos bañamos en la piscina?.

-Claro Judy, déjame que busque un short.

En ese momento, Judy le detiene.

-A no, eso si que no, no voy a dejar que andes exhibiendo esas...dos cosas al aire así no mas, mientras tengas cuerpo de mujer, usaras ropa de mujer.

Nick se ríe de la coneja y este le responde.

-Lo siento Zanahorias, pero no puedes obligarme, ademas, nada de tu ropa me va a quedar.

-Pero no cuentas con que te compre eso precisamente para eso.

Judy cuando regreso a casa, había tirado una bolsa de regalo con sigo, en ella, se encontraba un traje de baño para mujer con un estampado de verde con hojas.

-Mira Nick, es exactamente el mismo que tiene la camisa con la que te conocí. Dijo Judy bastante entusiasta.

Un nick bastante asustado dijo.

-Ni en tus sueños voy a usar ese bikini.

-Ohhh vamos...úsalos por mi. Dijo Judy tratando de poner una carita linda.

-No Judy, yo tengo dignidad como todo buen zorro, sabes que somos los animales mas fieles y leales.

-¿que no era por que eran mentirosos y estafadores?.

-Eso es una gran falacia mi pequeña conejita...ademas, estoy segura de que solo quiere tomarme fotos antes de que vuelva a la normalidad.

Judy sonrojada y sin poder aguantar las ganas de reír, esta pregunta.

-¿Estas segura?.

-Si, estoy segu...SEGURO, ESTOY SEGURO!. Exclamo Nick.

-Aja, lo dijiste, ya piensas que eres una chica, asi que usalo.

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI!

.

En el departamento de Erik, este se habia quedado viendo la TV hasta que llego Cloy, esta ya habiendo visto lo que le paso a su pareja en el ZDP, este no se sorprendió por su nueva...forma, la loba no pudo evitar preguntarse, como se sentía estar en un cuerpo de mujer de su especie, a lo que este respondió.

-Se siente bastante incomodo, se siente raro caminar, apenas si puedo usar mi ropa de cuando llegue acá, me siento mas pequeño y débil, sin mencionar que se siente raro tener pechos, se sienten pesados, ¿como es que caminas con esto?.

-Solo debes tener una espalda querido, ademas, eres algo exagerado, con esos músculos que tenias, pensaba que no te quejarías de no tener dos cosillas en el pecho.

-Lo que digas Clo.

-Por cierto...¿no deberías usar sostén para los pechos?.

-¿Que? -Exclamo Erik- no quiero usar ropa de mujer.

-Pero si ya tienes un cuerpo de mujer.

-No gracias Cloy, no quiero sentirme mas incomodo de lo que ya estoy.

-Créeme, te sentirás mas cómodo.

-Bueno...lo haré si me das un beso.

Al tratar de besarle, vio que esta trato de esquivarle, ante esto pregunto.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Perdón...es solo que...no me siento cómoda.

-Al igual que yo, así que es mejor que me quede con mis ropas viejas...ademas, por que tan quieres que lo use.

-Oh no, es solo que...pensaba que te sentirías mas cómodo.

-No gracias...aunque me pregunto, por que no me quisiste besar si sigo siendo tu pareja -Respondió un tanto humorístico el muchacho-, solo que con...ya sabes.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero no me siento bien..jej, se que sigues siendo tu, pero ahora se siente un tanto incomodo que eres ahora una...

-Vamos...¿Ni siquiera un besito?. Dijo mientras se acercaba.

-jejeje, en verdad, esta bien Erik -Dijo nerviosa-, no creas que te voy a dejar ni nada.

-Aun así, quiero algo mas de cariño. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y dirigiéndose mas rápido hacia ella.

Ante eso, Cloy comenzó correr de el.

-No Erik, para, en serio déjalo así.

-No corras cariño, este departamento no es tan grande para ocultarte de mi.

.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Jhonny; ya había pasado el almuerzo, luego de tomar unas cuantas sodas, Trixie le paso un te de frutas y hierbas con el que, luego de pocos minutos, este se dirige a su cuarto, en el que se quedo profundamente dormido.

Trixie se acerco silenciosamente hacia el, y luego de verificar que este no se despierta, aun con ruidos fuertes, esta se dice para si misma.

-Excelente, el Te solo debe durar con este efecto como por 10 o a lo mucho 15 minutos, así que es hora aprovechar.

La loba se acerco a aquel cuerpo femenino, con delicadeza se acerco a la camisa de J, y se la subió...la loba, se quedo sorprendida por los pechos que había visto adelante de ella.

_(Oh Dios, debo de ser una broma lo que voy a ser...se que lo que hago es malo, pero en verdad quiero hacer esto)_

Esta dio un pequeño beso en los pezones de la ahora chica, y no tardo en comenzar en succionar cariñosamente los pechos de la ahora chica.

_(Sabe increibleee...no puedo creer que en verdad pueda probar esto)._

Paso un minuto realizando esta acción, esta paso al otro y tardo lo mismo; esta se quedo acostada unos momentos a lado de aquellos pechos mientras saboreaba aquel liquido blanco.

Esta miro por unos momentos la entre pierna de J; Con ello, le retiro el pantalón corto que tenia y lo dejo en ropa interior, se sorprendió al ver que se dejo su boxer azul con el que salio en la mañana.

-Bueno...al menos no perdió el trasero...veamos a ver que tenemos por acá.

Al retirarle el boxer, vio esa pequeña envidura entre las piernas de Jhonny.

_(Ay que bien, hora de ir para el otro equipo por el rato)_

En ello comenzó a lamer la zona intima con cuidado, un tanto apenada al saber lo que hacia, sujetaba suavemente su trasero mientras lamia la envidura...hasta que comenzó a sentir un movimiento de las cadera, la loba casi golpea la puerta del salto que dio.

Trixie vio como ese cuerpo se acomodaba, Jhonny siempre se movía mientras dormía, no por nada era un fuerte sonámbulo.

Este solamente abría abierto las piernas, dejando aun mas expuesta, la zona intima. Al ver aquella oportunidad, esta repitió la misma acción, sintió como movía su cola con alegría al saborear mas y mas esa dulce envidura...hasta que al fin, un disparo de ese liquido invadió su paladar y se resistía de desvanecerse.

Esa sensación era algo magistral, algo nunca antes experimentado y cambiada al hacerlo.

Algo pensativa, pero con una clara sonrisa de lujuria se dirigió al baño...al estar ya en silencio, Jhonny tomo una almohada y se la puso en la cara, para callar su laaaargo gemido, al desahogarse, esta dice dice muy callado, pero muy cansado.

-Me tienen...quedar...un maldito Oscar por esta actuación...no Mia seria capaz de tal hazaña.

Luego de calmarse, este vio como Trixie salia del baño, y con esto, hizo ver que se estaba levantando.

-Oh Jhonny, ta levantaste -Dijo algo sorprendida-, ¿que tal dormiste?.

-Bien la verdad, creo que fue una siesta bastante "placentera".

Trixie se sonrojo, y como estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos , recordando lo que hizo hace ya algunos minutos, que no noto que Jhonny resalto las ultimas palabras.

-Bien querido, quiero que me ayudes en algo.

-Claro, ¿en que?. Pregunto Jhonny.

En eso, Trixie saco de tras de ella , diversos productos para el pelaje, una tijera, y unos peines, con esto ella dijo.

-Valentina me pidió ayuda con su cabello, y quiero practicar con tigo unos nuevos estilos.

-NO,NO,NO, ESPERATE TRIX NO,NO LO- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MIS GREÑAAASSSS! :,V.

.

En el sede la de Z.I.A

Abiodun estaba labandose por completo, había regresado un una misión en una isla del caribe; junto a este, Jack hablaba con el.

-En serio, a veces haces demasiado bien tu trabajo. Dice Jack.

-No se si sentirme bien -Dijo algo triste-, me hace recordar a las antiguas heridas del pasado. Dijo la pantera.

-Te conocen como la "pantera invernal", se que en esa isla por lo general no hace frió, pero no me creía que en verdad caía nieve en ese pueblo.

-Tampoco lo crei, pero en parte debo agradecer a esas alteraciones que me hicieron hace años.

-¿De que hablas?. Pregunto el conejo.

-Hace años, ademas de entrenar, me inyectaron distintos sueros que me ayudaron a resistir tanto las bajas temperaturas, y en parte me ayudaron a controlar a mi Stricto Entity; aunque las primeras semanas casi no dormía por unos dolores musculares que sufría a diario, ya no son mas que un destello en mi memoria. Dijo Abiodun.

-Me parece extraño que lo sigas pensando, y tal vez te molestes en escucharlo nuevamente, pero eso no te definira, te defines por quien eres ahora, y aun haciendo lo que hicimos hace algunas horas, sabes que es por el bien mayor...mas, al saber que esos infelices mataron a civiles inocentes.

-Si...lo mismo hizo Franco en españa...y de casualidad...¿cuanto tiempo lleva este país evitando que retomen el poder "los revolucionarios"?

-Casi apenas cuando ganaban popularidad, principalmente en Latinoamerica, aunque también han trabajado en todo el mundo...si bien no siempre hemos logrado que tomasen esos países, sea por mucho o por poco tiempo, al final hemos ganado.

-Por tu parte Jack...¿por que los odias?.

Jack se quedo callado unos segundos, ahora mostrando un claro ceño fruncido.

-Un infeliz de esos, mas específicamente el lidera de su grupo en londres, un tal William Galache...mato a mi abuelo, y por poco a mis padres cuando eran jóvenes...si los hubieran matado, la empresa de ambos no hubiera salido de la crisis en ese momento, y yo no existiera...¿y a ti?.

-Mi abuelo, al menos el adoptivo, paso muchos años luchando contra ellos, relatándome los crímenes que hicieron en Asia, Africa, y parte de américa...pero nunca les di importancia hasta ese día...tenia un amigo que era algo mayor que yo, se llamaba Daren, y era novato en la policía...en un momento le comente lo que decía mi abuelo de ellos...y en esa ocasión, había un Jabali, no recuerdo como lucia puesto a que estaba muy cubierto de ropas pesadas y su rostro no se podía identificar...pero recuerdo vividamente...una voz áspera, gruesa...pero sobretodo...molesta.

_-Disculpen jóvenes...¿hablan mas de "los rojos"?_

-No le dijimos nada, ni siquiera dio tiempo de contestar, haca que saco un arma y nos disparo...a mi solo me dio en un brazo, y aunque Daren logro matarlo con un balazo en la cabeza...una bala le atravesò el estomago y otra un pulmón...dos días mas tarde...me encontraba adelante de césped y un pedazo de granito tallado con su nombre y apellido en ella.

Este, sintió como Jack tocaba su mano, en un tono de voz tranquilo le dijo.

-en verdad lo lamento...aunque se que eras alguien diferente en ese entonces, debió ser duro que matasen de esa manera a un amigo tuyo.

-Gracias Jack...también, lamento lo que le paso a tu abuelo. Dijo la pantera.

-Gracias. Contesto el conejo.

Los dos terminaron de lavar sus uniformes y se dirigían a sus hogares, en ese momento la pantera comento.

-Escuche que los Clovers piensan hacer un viaje a Latinoamerica...y que Quisqueya esta entre sus ideas.

-Si, ya lo se, nunca las pierdo el ojo a esos dos. Dijo Jack.

-¿No crees que ellos harán algo cuando descubran quien gobierna esa isla y lo que hace?.

-En la primera...pero conozco a ese león, y si esos mismo rojos o revolucionarios eran igual en su mundo, tal vez incluso nos ayudaran a eliminarlos. Dijo el conejo

-Bueno...espero que las cosas no se pasen mas de lo que están.

.

En la mañana siguiente.

Para nuestras parejas fue una tarde relativamente tranquila, y casi sin nada que mencionar, lo que si sorprendió, fue que en una isla del caribe sucedió una grave desgracia; en los canales de noticias decía la misma noticia.

"Grupo de radicales izquierdistas realizaron un fusilamiento masivo en pequeña villa, los mismos fueron atacados por miembros de seguridad del estados, los radicales ingresaron a la zona boscosa, pero una hora mas tarde, estos mismos fueron encontraron muertos con marcas de garras, golpes, y mordidas, sin mencionar diversas marcas de quemaduras y algunos inclusive calcinados o desmembrados; el secretaria general de la república del país, dijo que investigaría quien o quieres mataron a los delincuentes, pero que si este accedía, se le darían privilegios por realizar una hazaña".

.

Ya habían pasado los efectos del suero que les dio Mike, y ya entando en camino al departamento de policía, estos charlaron en el metro.

-Y bien muchachos, ¿que les pareció lo de ayer?. Pregunto Nick algo burlón.

-Muy incomodo -Dijo Erik-, aunque fue divertido ya que pude molestar a Cloy con eso, nicsiquiera me quería besar.

-Jaj, esa lobita, ¿y que tal a ti Jhonny?. Pregunto Nick

Este un tanto sonrojado dice.

-Pues...digamos que Trixie estaba muy..."entusiasmada", por ese cambio.

Erik por su parte, se quedo un tanto confundido por las palabras de su hermano menor, aunque no tardo mucho en dar una idea un tanto mas..."sucia", aunque a diferencia de el, Nick no podía evitar reírse en voz alta al pensar en eso, Nick pregunto.

-¿te dejaste o tu fuiste el activo?.

-¿Khe? ,:v

-Bueno, técnicamente eras una chica, así que eso cuenta como un acto L-

En ese momento, el tren se detuvo, y al abrirse las puertas Jhonny salio corriendo, sonrojado y nervioso,ante esto Nick sale corriendo y le persigue.

-Hey chico, todavía no me has contestado.

-Se nos hace tarde señor Nick. Decía Jhonny Nervioso.

-Pero me pica la curiosidad, ¿ella tomo la iniciativa?.

-SEÑOR NICK POR FAVOR!.

-Hey, Jhonny!, Nick!, no me dejen aquí. Exclamo Erik quien también salio corriendo hacia los dos, y al mismo modo, a la estación de policía.

.

.

.

A ACABADO LA HISTORIA.

**(Arturven) Muy bien mis queridos amigos y amigas, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia (a los que solo les gusto la rikura y a los que querían ver si parte de la historia central se alagaba un tanto mas acá)...y en parte es cierto, parte de lo mencionado entre Abiodum y Jack sera mas importante de lo que parece.**

**Sin nada mas que mencionar yo me despido, que disfruten esta Semana.**

**Un gran saludo a Oscar Laos por apoyar mis publicaciones.**

**Saludos y bendiciones :3 **


End file.
